


Journey’s End

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [71]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski, So now it’s time for him to go get his man/werewolf/whatever, Stiles has waited long enough for Derek to drag his wolfy little butt back to Beacon Hills, that’s about it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Stiles has had enough of waiting for Derek to return to Beacon Hills so he sets out to track him down.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Journey’s End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this was inspired by the prompt words _tiny, mountain, shade_ , as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr. Title is both literal (as in Stiles has reached his destination) and a play on the line ‘Journeys end in lovers meeting’ from the Shakespeare play _Twelfth Night_. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it. :-)

Raising his hand to shade his eyes from the sun, Stiles studies the cabin before him. 

It’s tiny, but with a whole forest on his doorstep to run wild in whenever he feels like it he supposes Derek doesn’t feel too penned in.

Settling on the top step of the porch, he waits for him to return from wherever he is, knowing he’d have shown himself by now if he was home.

Derek somehow looks simultaneously surprised and unsurprised to see him.

“Stiles, what…” is all he manages to say.

“If the mountain won’t come to Muhammad…” is Stiles’ reply.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story with me, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush, please feel free to do so. I’d be only too happy to hear them. Take care. xxx


End file.
